The Two from the Future
by WritingIsAGift
Summary: Yeah...I suck at summaries...but there is one in the story (: Enjoy! Please Review! Or sadly I probably won't continue. Anyways! The 1st chapter is REALLY short...but other chapters are much longer! (:
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So basically...I have an OC named Tasha...I've been told my story is really good! Haha. I don't want to spoil it! But ENJOY and please review. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters! Only Tasha cause I made her up! :p

Chapter 1

The city was barren; buildings torn down, some on fire. Not a single life form walked the streets of the horrid world; mostly because they lay on the ground,lifeless, cause of this horrible massacre? Androids.

I sat in the window of a destroyed building, with my older brother and best friend. We were the only ones left to save this desolate world of people running, hiding, and fearing for the lives of themselves and loved ones. Why only we can do it? Because we are the strongest ones on Earth now, other then those mechanical beasts.

"Hey, you ready to go?" My brother called out to me.

I saw smoke rising in the distance, "Yeah, let's go, Gohan."

A/N: SO SORRY for it being so short! Typed it up on my phone...but the chapters will get MUCH longer! (: So...please review! Or I won't continue because I'll think no one likes it... :(


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hopefully this is a lot longer! Haha. Well if you like my story and wanted me to continue it, give thanks to Jitterbug15! They gave my some tips and basically liked my story. Haha. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters! Only Tasha because I made her up!

Chapter 2

We jumped out they window at started to fly towards the growing smoke.

"Hey, Trunks," I called out to my lavender haired long time best friend.

"What is it?" He replied.

"You ready to kick to mechanical android butt?" I smirked at him. He laughed.

"Would you two stop goofing off! We have work to do," Gohan called out from in front of us.

"I was just trying to lighten' up the mood." I said flatly.

Gohan sighed, "We're here," He stopped in mid-air.

We all hovered over this horrific sight. Buildings on fire ,falling, people running for their lives. Even children were trying to escape these cold-hearted beasts! I couldn't stomach to watch this sight any longer! I looked over to Gohan, then Trunks. They nodded in agreement they had enough too.

"You two stay here."

Trunks looked over to Gohan, he opened his mouth to protest, but I got out the words before him, "But Gohan! We aren't li-"

"No buts, Tasha." Gohan said, cutting me off in mid-sentence.

I crossed my arms over my chest, " That's not fair Gohan! We want to help! We aren't little kids anymore!"

"I said no, period. End of discussion." He stated coldly.

I watched as Gohan landed on the ground, "So now you two are terrorizing children with your ugly mugs?"

The two androids that were blasting people and buildings looked back at him.

"Oh, look 18, Blondie's back." The male android with black hair said emotionlessly.

"So he is, 17." The female android with blonde hair replied.

"He never gives up does he?" 17 said shaking his head in disappointment.

"That's right. I don't give up, and I won't give up until you two are destroyed!"

"You're all talk, so annoying sometimes." Said 18.

"Heh. That maybe true 18, " Gohan joked.

"17, Let's get this over with." 18 stated to her brother.

"Let's"

Gohan powered up to a super saiyan, "Ready when you are."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! And a little constructive criticism never hurt anybody! (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been crazy busy! But I'm trying my hardest to get through this and my other story, but this one first since its planning to be so much longer. And if it's still too short I apologize, I currently only type on my iPhone so I can't really tell how long my story actually is..

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own Tasha.

And of course, please review!

Chapter 3

Me and Trunks watched from afar as Gohan and the androids went at it. The androids really were getting ahead of him. Punches, kicks, energy blasts. It was maddening just sitting there and watching this happen.

"You disappoint me! Is this really all you got?!" 17 exclaimed to Gohan, he flew towards him with such an incredible speed that the normal human eye wouldn't be able to keep up with. A straight kick to the face sent Gohan flying head first into a building.

I clenched my fist to where I almost broke the skin, I couldn't take much more of this! I wanted, no, I _needed _to help him!

Gohan flew out from the now fallen building, I could tell by the look in his eye he wasn't going to mess around anymore, he was going to end it...

But, can he do it? Could he really do it?

Gohan was traveling at a tremendous speed towards 17, eyes blazing, he delivered a roundhouse kick to his head sending him face down into the concrete. He lingered there for a moment.

18 took this moment to shoot a blast directly at Gohan with all the energy she could. "You won't live to regret that!" She yelled as her blast hit Gohan, engulfing him

He didn't scream in pain, he was too strong for that, but he fell to the ground nonetheless. I couldn't tell how serious his injuries were, which sent my anger through the roof. I can't, no, I _won't _just stand by at let this happen to him!

"Gohan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I lunged out, but a hand grabbed my arm.

"Tasha, don't," Trunks shook his head, "Gohan said to stay here."

"But, they're hurting him!"

"You don't think I want to help? I want to help Gohan as much as you do, but we wouldn't last ten seconds Tash!"

I jerked my arm from Trunks, "I'm going and you can't say anything to stop me."

18 was about to deliver her final blow, I wouldn't let that happen. I flew as fast as I could and kicked her before she could finish her attack. She flew into the building beside her.

Trunks appeared beside me a few seconds later.

"I know I can't argue with you," He said, "don't know why I try."

Gohan got up and saw me and Trunks, "I told you two stay back!"

"I can't just sit there and watch you get hurt!"

" I can..." I froze. The next thing I remember is a strong pain to my side, like a kick, maybe a punch, I don't know all I knew was that I was flying off somewhere in a great amount of pain. Then hitting a building face first, my arm and leg were broken on impact, I knew that much. I fell to the ground hearing Gohan scream my name...then nothing, I went unconscious.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I don't really have much to say on this one ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Only Tasha.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4

I woke up next to Trunks. I wasn't in pain though "That's strange." I raised an eyebrow. I looked myself over, no bruises, nothing. It was like I wasn't even hit once, well, I was hit once..then I remembered, "A senzu bean, Gohan had-wait, where's Gohan!?"

I sat up and looked for him, my eyes traveling faster then my head. Then I saw him, laying on the ground unconscious. My eyes widen and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Gohan...your arm..." A tear slid down my cheek. I saw the empty bag of senzu beans by his good arm.  
"He gave us the last of the beans?... Gohan, why? Why didn't you just eat one? You shouldn't worry about me.." Another tear fell, I sat there for a moment, head in my hands, "It's all my fault.."

I then woke up Trunks, he was devastated as well.

"Think you can carry him?" I asked.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, no problem." He threw Gohan's arm around his shoulders. We both started to fly back to Capsule Corp.

Me and Trunks ran inside to Bulma, "Mom?"

Bulma was steadily working on the computer, she turned around and saw Gohan first thing, "Oh my gosh! What happened?! " she screamed in shock.

"To be frank, we got beat up." Trunks said.

"Quick get him to a bed!"

We rushed to get Gohan to a medical bed so we could amputate what was left of his arm.

"Alright, Gohan this is going to hurt." Bulma said starting the procedure. Gohan screamed in pain for as long as the surgery took. He must've been really drenched of his energy to just scream like that.

When the surgery was done Bulma bandaged him up. I sat next to his bed, watching his sleeping form,

"I really messed up this time Gohan..I'm sorry."

**There's the chapter, again I apologize for the shortness! I'm working on it! Well review. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! I'm getting some progress done! Now I just need to watch The History of Trunks again to get some lines ^^; because I have a terrible memory, and I'm trying to keep all the characters in character not all out of whack. So enjoy chapter 5! And Read and review please, tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Only Tasha.**

Chapter 5

_I hit the ground and slid on my back, it didn't hurt though, the only thing it did hurt was my feelings. I was six, I stood up my cheeks red with anger, my hands balled up by my side. I looked up to see Gohan still hovering in the sky, "No fair! You promised you wouldn't use any energy blasts Gohan!" _

_"I know what I promised, but you can't expect your enemies to keep their word. Ever."_

_I puffed up my cheeks, like I always did when I got angry. I fell down and sat Indian style with my hands in my lap, I lowered my head and grumbled to myself._

_"What was that?" I heard a laugh from Gohan._

_I looked up just as quick as he asked me, " You're not my enemy! You're my big brother, and you are supposed to keep your promises!"_

_Gohan landed on the ground in front of me, "I just want you to be prepared Tash. I don't want to see you get hurt. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you." He ruffled my hair, then sat down next to me, "I think that's enough for today anyways." He laid back with his hands behind his head._

_I laid back as well, "Gohan..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you make a promise?" _

_"Of course I can," He laughed some, "and I'll keep this promise this time."_

_"You promise to always be there for me?" I looked up at him._

_He looked back to me and smiled, "I promise." He ruffled my hair again._

My eyes slowly fluttered opened. I was sitting in a chair next to Gohan, he had been sleeping awhile. Trunks was at the table, his head laying on it, sleeping. Gohan constantly tossed and turned, like he was having a nightmare. He winced,

"Where are those androids?!"

He was still sleeping as he screamed that out, I sighed, and I got up to go to Bulma so she could switch out my bandages on my head, and band-aids on my face. Though I didn't have any serious injuries Bulma insisted that she bandage my 'wounds'. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured, so I agreed.

"Bulma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You think you can switch out my bandages for me?"

"Sure." She got up from her computer, and started to take the old ones off, "You got something on your mind Tasha?"

"Hmm? N-No. Why would think that?"

Bulma sighed, "You and Trunks both think I was born yesterday, don't you? I know you have something on your mind because you are perfectly capable of changing your bandages yourself."

"Oh."

"Well, what do you want to talk about? " Bulma asked me sitting down to take off the bandages around my head. My wild hair springing back into place. I laughed on the inside, Gohan had always told me I had hair just like my father, I saw a picture of him once and it was true. Three spikes of hair shot out just like mine. I smiled at the memory, but my smile quickly fades.

"It's just that," I sighed and clenched my fists on top of my lap, " I feel useless, completely useless! Gohan lost his arm because of MY reckless behavior! Then I wasn't even strong enough to help him! I was knocked out cold in five seconds! If only I wouldn't have let my anger get the better of me, if only I was a little bit stronger, if only I-" Bulma ripped a band-aid off my cheek, I winced.

" If only, If only! Tasha Elizabeth Son you are NOT useless! You are only thirteen for crying out loud! You don't realise just how powerful you already are? Gohan, no, not even Goku was as strong and determined as you are at your age!"

"If I'm so strong and determined, then why couldn't I prevent my older brother from losing his arm!" My head lowered and I looked at my balled up fists, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.

Bulma reached out and laid her hand on my clenched fists, "It's okay. Tasha, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Gohan. If you want to blame anyone, blame those darn androids."

Bulma finished up changing my bandages, "Thank you Bulma." I hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie."

I walked back to where I was before to find Trunks and Gohan talking. Not only that, Gohan was, was standing up!

"Gohan!" I ran and hugged him with tears in my eyes.

Gohan laughed and wrapped his arm around me, "Hey what's with the tears? You seem like you thought I was dying!"

"Sorry, but you can't expect me not to worry Gohan. You're my big brother." I smiled, "I'm just happy you're okay."

Gohan was more than just my older brother, he was my best friend, and the only father-like figure in my life. I couldn't help but shed a few tears when I saw he was okay. I looked up at him.

"Gohan, I want to become stronger! So I can actually help you fight those monsters, I can't sit back and watch from the sidelines anymore! I can't and I won't, even if that means getting knocked out every time I attempt to help. I want to be a super saiyan."

"Alright. Is that the same for you Trunks?" He looked over to the lavender haired boy, who nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright then, from now on I am your master and you two are my pupil."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible! I'm starting to get my motivation back for this story..but just barely so review! It'll boost my confidence ^^ **


End file.
